Genes especificos del Homo sapiens
Esta es una breve lista y descripción de los génes específicos de la especie Homo sapiens, es decir, los génes que nos hacen humanos , diferenciándonos de los otros Primates (que sin embargo presentan la estación erecta, tienen manos rudimentarias, ojos frontales y estereoscópicos, manipulan objetos, tienen un lenguaje rudimentario y tienen muchas características en común con los otros mamíferos). Además, resume brevemente las características y propiedades determinadas por algunos genes específicos de la especie de Homo sapiens, y formula algunas hipótesis sobre su relación con el desarrollo cultural y social de la humanidad. En esta página trataremos aquellos genes "decisivos" que diferencian al ser humano de otros simios antropomórficos, y que no determinan simples diferencias que podrían definirse como étnicas o específicas, en el sentido de diferentes especies de un mismo género (color del pelo, abundancia y distribución, pigmentación de la piel, forma de la cara y del cuerpo, etc.). Esta entrada se basa en parte en el artículo ¿Qué nos hace humanos? de Katherine S. Pollard, publicado en la revista The Sciences en agosto de 2009. Diferencias del genoma humano y del genoma de los chimpancés del 1-2% Comparando con métodos informáticos. (llamado secuenciación de ADN) el genoma humano. (Homo sapiens) con el del chimpancé común (Pan troglodytes) se encuentra que las dos especies tienen alrededor del 99% del ADN en común (de 3 mil millones de Bases de Nitrógeno, sólo 30 millones de bases son diferentes). Cromosomas Los cromosomas del ser humano y del chimpancé son muy similares. La principal diferencia es que los humanos tienen uno o dos cromosomas menos que otros grandes simios. Los humanos, en sus células diploides, tienen 23 pares de cromosomas, mientras que otros primates tienen 24 pares de cromosomas (es decir, 46 cromosomas en los humanos y 48 en otros primates). En la línea evolutiva humana ocurrió una importante translocación robertsoniana: dos cromosomas acrocéntricos (con un brazo largo y otro corto) ancestrales de los primates (cromosomas 2A y 2B) cambiaron un brazo largo por uno corto, lo que resultó en un cromosoma metacéntrico de brazo largo ( el cromosoma 2 humano) y un cromosoma metacéntrico de brazo corto (no esencial para la supervivencia y luego perdido).El cromosoma 2 humano es una fusión de dos cromosomas ancestrales Hay otras nueve diferencias cromosómicas importantes entre los chimpancés y los humanos: inversión de segmentos en los cromosomas humanos 1, 4, 5, 9, 12, 15, 16, 17, y en 18. Comparación entre el genoma humano y el de los chimpancés. La esférula "M" indica ADN mitocondrial.] del Genoma del Chimpancé] Después de la finalización del Proyecto del Genoma Humano, se inició el "del genoma del chimpancé]. En diciembre de 2003, se completó un análisis preliminar de 7600 genes compartidos entre los dos genomas, que confirmó diferencias en genes importantes como el factor de transcripción FOXP2, implicados en el desarrollo del lenguaje, que son muy diferentes en la línea evolutiva humana. También algunos genes implicados en el sentido de la audición han sido modificados durante la evolución humana, sugiriendo la existencia de la selección natural basada en comportamientos relacionados con el lenguaje humano. Se estima que las diferencias entre cualquier individuo humano y el chimpancé común son aproximadamente 10 veces la diferencia típica entre cualquier par de humanos. Los individuos incluso de la misma "raza" pueden tener grandes diferencias genéticas, entre ellas podemos enumerar los grupos sanguíneos, el MHC, diferentes factores que regulan las hormonas, como la hormona del crecimiento, genes para la pigmentación de ciertas partes del cuerpo (iride, etc.).), otros genes de migración neuronal que determinan la forma de la cara, genes para algunas enfermedades genéticas, etc. Informaciòn de base Los ]] son al son algunas secciones de los somas]] que en que en el 1,5% de los casos codifican para determinadas proteínas. Algunas de estas proteínas son estructurales, otras codifican para los receptores y otras para las proteínas de señal (a menudo nas|hormonas]] o fact o factores de crecimiento o calones), que pueden determinar mayor, menor o ninguna expresión. El 98,5% del material genético presente en los cromosomas, no codifica ninguna proteína, y de forma impropia se ha llamado "ADN basura", aunque actualmente se sabe que algunas estructuras son n]], como , como operones reguladores, otras son secuencias donde las ionas]] se une se unen para controlar el plegamiento de la tina]] o siti o sitios de contacto de otras proteínas básicas, como las utilizadas para la is]], la , la is, etc. Otros genes codifican para las proteínas que tienen el papel de operons, que permanecen en el núcleo de la célula, en la adhesión al genoma, y que impiden o promueven la expresión de los genes en un determinado punto del cromosoma. Por ejemplo, en los rojos se determina la producción de hemoglobina, en la fibra muscular de los miocitos otros genes determinan la producción de mioglobina. Estas proteínas no son expresadas por otras células, a menos que se sometan a metaplasia, es decir, que se vuelvan cancerosas. Otras proteínas determinan la migración de las células embrionarias a ciertas partes del cuerpo. Por ejemplo, las que darán origen a las células de la tiroides, se originan en la parte infero-anterior de la garganta y se profundizan para formar una bolsa embrionaria, conocida como la "bolsa de Ratke" que dará origen a las células de la tiroides, con su particular estructura, que incluye el coloide y da lugar a la fijación de yodo, la producción de tiroxina y otras hormonas tiroideas que se observa sólo en la glándula tiroides. Características comunes entre el cerebro humano y el cerebro de los primates Una característica común entre el cerebro humano y el de los otros grandes monos, que los diferencia de los otros mamíferos, es la alta densidad de neuronas por milímetro cúbico, que permite una alta velocidad de elaboraciones complejas, y un aumento directo y rápido de la inteligencia en relación directa con el aumento del tamaño del cerebro. Esto no ocurre, por ejemplo, en el cerebro de una vaca, que aunque tiene un cerebro del tamaño de un pomelo, no es mucho más inteligente que el ratón, que tiene un cerebro del tamaño de una uva. Los cerebros con neuronas grandes tienen mayores distancias entre las neuronas, y esto reduce la velocidad de procesamiento. Los cerebros con neuronas más pequeñas y densas tienen una mayor velocidad de procesamiento, con más "ruido de computadora", pero en los cerebros de los primates han evolucionado los sistemas de regulación, que consisten en interneuronas inhibidoras para suprimir los efectos del "ruido". EVOLUTIONPAGES: FOXP2 and LanguageSCIENCEBLOGS.COM: Revisiting FOXP2 and the origins of language FOXP2... en el ratón!!?? Este gen también existe en el ratón (Mus musculus). En los ratones con mutaciones deletéreas de este gen, existe la pérdida de la capacidad de producir chillidos ultrasónicos.El papel de Foxp2 en el desarrollo del lenguaje - Los ratones privados del gen son incapaces de emitir sonidos ultrasónicoswww.foxp2.com. Génes implicados en el desarrollo de la muñeca, la mano, el pie y la marcha Secuencia de HACNS1 La secuencia HACNS1 (también conocido como HAR2), es un intrón. (que actúa como potenciador de genes) presente en cromosoma 2, y es el segundo sitio genómico con la tasa de cambio más acelerada en comparación con los primates no humanos. Induce el desarrollo muscular en el eminencia tenar (músculo oponente del pulgarWWW.SCIENCECODEX.COM: Gene enhancer in evolution of human opposable thumb), que permite agarrar y manipular incluso objetos muy pequeños, además de la gran y compleja cantidad de huesos, músculos y tendones, presentes entre la mano y el antebrazo, lo que da a la mano una gran cantidad de libertad, así como una buena precisión en los movimientos.JOHNHAWKS.NET: Evo-devo y HACSN1Mejorando la Regulación de los Genesel gen HACNS1 está cerrando la ciencia de la Antropología. Su acción de "potenciador de genes" se expresa también en relación con la unión entre el pie y la pierna, donde, sin embargo, se ha producido una disminución de los grados de libertad de movimiento, que ve el fuerte desarrollo de los huesos del calcáneo y del [anatomía |astrágalo]], del tendón de Aquiles y de los músculos poplíteos, en función de una mayor eficacia y facilidad para caminar sobre dos pies. Genes implicados en la nutrición Secuencia AMY1A El gen AMY1A (en el cromosoma 1) codifica para una enzima, la saliva amilasa, que permite una mejor digestión del almidón, comenzando inmediatamente en la cavidad oral. La hipótesis es que su prevalencia aumentó en las poblaciones que comenzaron a practicar la agricultura. (avena, escanda, trigo, maíz, patatas, arroz, centeno, etc.), y que de esta manera pudieron aprovechar mejor no sólo la Aradura tierra arada]], sino también los alimentos específicos (Gramíneas], Tubérculos) que producía. Los hidratos de carbono son un recurso rico en energía, también se encuentran en la fruta, pero en muchas regiones de clima seco o muy frío la fruta no crece durante un largo período del año. Se cree que la amilasa ha desempeñado un papel clave en la evolución humana, proporcionando una alternativa que, gracias a la agricultura, ha permitido el crecimiento de la población en algunos territorios. Los roedores también presentan la duplicación del gen amilasa pancreática. Los niveles de amilasa salival en los humanos son de 6 a 8 veces más altos que los de los chimpancés, que comen principalmente fruta y pocos alimentos con almidón. }}. Secuencia LCT El gen LCT (en el cromosoma 2) codifica para la enzima lactasa que en la leche divide el disacárido lactosa en sus dos componentes galactosa y glucosa. En los adultos persiste en las poblaciones que se han dedicado históricamente al pastoreo. (África y Europa), que consumió leche y queso, y es deficiente entre los orientales y los nativos americanos, que tienen una dieta tradicional de arroz y pescado, o maíz.GENECARDS: http://www.genecards.org/cgi-bin/carddisp.pl?gene=LCT Gen LCT]Identificación comercial del gen de la lactasa en laboratorio. Genes "involutivos" que favorecen el desarroyo de la demencia de Alzheimer? Los resultados del análisis comparativo de los genomas de los humanos y de los chimpancés podrían ayudar a comprender algunas enfermedades humanas. En los humanos, se pierde la funcionalidad del gen caspasa-12, que en otros primates codifica para una enzima que podría proteger contra la enfermedad de Alzheimer. En la revista Nature]' (1 de septiembre de 2005), un artículo del Consorcio de Secuenciación y Análisis de Chimpancés, muestra que cerca del 24% del genoma de los chimpancés no está alineado con el genoma humano. Hay un 3% más de brechas en la alineación, 1.23% de diferencias en el SNP, y 2.7% de variaciones en el número de copias de un gen dado que totalizan al menos un 30% de diferencias entre los genomas de ''Pan troglodytes y Homo sapiens.'' Traducción realizada con la versión gratuita del traductor www.DeepL.com/Translator Notas Bibliografìa * Katherine S. Pollard, Che cosa ci rende umani?. Rivista Le Scienze dell'agosto 2009. * Dawkins R., Il Racconto dell'antenato. La grande storia dell'evoluzione. Mondadori, Milano, 2006. * The Chimpanzee Sequencing and Comparison with the Human Genome, Initial Sequence of the Chimpanzee Genome and Comparison with the Human Genome. Nature, Vol.37, pp. 69–87, 2005. * Olson S., Mappe della Storia dell'Uomo. Il passato che è nei nostri geni, Einaudi, Torino, 2003. Voces relativas * Cromosoma * Ser humano * Genética * Genlmica * Genética umana * Homo sapiens * Enfermedad genética * Omeobox * Sequenciaciòn del ADN Enlaces externos * genome.ucsc.edu (Sito web di bioinformatica genomica dell'Università della California a Santa Cruz) * Il Sole 24 Ore: Per l'esame del Dna ora basta una chiavetta Usb * LE SCIENZE: Lo strano piede dei cugini di Lucy Funtes Esta voz se basa en parte sobre el artìcolo Che cosa ci rende umani, escrito por Katherine S. Pollard para la revista Science (publicado en italiano en la ediciòn italiana "Le Scienze" de agosto del 2009. Categoría:Genética humana